


Shadow Meowscles X FemReader --- (18+ Only)

by FantasyLover369



Category: Fortnite (Video Game)
Genre: Affection, Alternate Universe - Video Game World, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anilingus, Animals, Anthropomorphic, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Butt Slapping, Canon - Video Game, Cat, Cat/Human Hybrids, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Come Eating, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Ejaculate, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Falling In Love, Fat Ass, Feline, Female Ejaculation, First Time Blow Jobs, Fortnite Dances, Fortnite References, French Kissing, Fucked Up, Fucking, Furry, Guilty Pleasures, Hardcore, Hot, Hot Sex, Intense, Kissing, Lactation, Large Cock, Lemon, Licking, Love, Lust, Lust at First Sight, Masturbation, Meowscles, Milk, Multiple Orgasms, Naughty, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Penis Size, Perversion, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Premature Ejaculation, Public Blow Jobs, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Ratings: X, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Secret Agent, Sex, Sex with Sentient Animals, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Shadow - Freeform, Shadow Meowscles, Simultaneous Orgasm, Skull Fucking, Slapping, Slut Shaming, Smut, Spies & Secret Agents, Talking Animals, Touching, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, balls, big tits, clitoris, huge cock, huge tits, mature - Freeform, testicles, thick, tits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24826483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyLover369/pseuds/FantasyLover369
Summary: What happens when a Neo Versa finds a Shadow Meowscles stroking his big, fat, luscious meat in front of her? Find out in this nasty story of hardcore fucking.
Relationships: Meowscles (Fortnite)/Reader
Kudos: 19





	Shadow Meowscles X FemReader --- (18+ Only)

**Author's Note:**

> So, ever since I laid eyes on this cat, I've been horny as fuck for him. Shadow is my favorite. I love his evil eyes and rapist smile. Enjoy! Btw, Neo Versa was my first Fortnite skin.

"Box Factory, eh? It sure does sound like a sweet hiding spot. As soon as someone comes around, I'll finish them with my SMG, or whatever I can find down there."  
You muse, excited about the new location. Your friends have been telling you about that location, hinting toward a specific individual who guards the place. They say he is tall, dark, and handsome. How cliche is that? They're probably just trolling you like the rest of the dumbasses.   
Well, regardless of their nonsense, you hop off the bus and land on top of the building. Upon landing, you find a pistol, not the type of gun you had in mind, but it'll do. You crouch and wait for someone dumb enough to walk by and not notice you. No one is present.   
"Wow, this place isn't too well known. At least the sweats won't be harassing me this time. Maybe if I wait a little longer..."  
You jump off the top of the building and hide inside a cardboard box, still waiting. This is your first time being here, so you have no idea what to expect. The adrenaline exceeds, however, when you hear static, then inaudible speaking.   
"Maybe it's a henchman or henchmen."  
Impatient, you leap out of the box, then creep toward the door with the gun ready to shoot, listening for more noise. All you hear is your heart pulsating inside your chest. So, like the reckless player that you are, you break in and search the area. You find no one, except a black, beefy cat, sitting in his chair, who then turns to see you, revealing his enormous, veinous cock that's foaming at the tip. His red eyes glow at you. He isn't like the other Meowscles you've encountered on the yacht, he is the hottest feline you've ever seen. You stand, frozen, staring at his glossy sausage, wondering about its texture and taste until he meows angrily and attempts to pull his pants up while reaching for his peow-peow rifle. You don't even get a glimpse of his balls as you run and hide inside the box again, hoping he is dumb enough to not suspect the scuffling. Well, not quite actually. As soon as you rise, aiming at his back, the Shadow agent turns and brings you falling in a second with his powerful gun. Your aiming was always slow and inaccurate, but now you're panicking, and he makes you look like a fool. Defeated, you don't even attempt to crawl away. He picks you up and carries you, tossing you inside as if you weigh like a pillow to him. Tall and sinister, he mews and hisses at you, probably asking questions, as he takes off your goggles to reveal your sapphire eyes that match your Neo Versa outfit. He seems impressed, but only for a brief moment, as he begins to prepare his rifle for the kill. While doing so, he regards your huge tits and swollen cunt, which causes the swelling to enlarge and wiggle, making it uncomfortable inside his pants. You can't resist the temptation to stare at his twitching cock, and he notices it. Your cunt trembles and soaks itself when he touches the intumescence, smiling, rubbing it slowly, tantalizing you with its size. Like the real male cat that he is, he elicits a deep, seductive meow.  
"Meow-meow?"  
Not understanding a word he spoke, you smile and chuckle nervously, bewitched by his cock that's now soaking his pants. With a roguish smirk, the hunky feline undresses in front of you, letting his eggplant jiggle in the air for you to watch while his pre-cum dribbles from his lavender cap onto your face, tempting you to taste it. He strokes it to pump out a few more drops, showing off his potency. You can only imagine how much he is carrying inside those sperm-heavy balls of his. Like a starving glutton, drooling, you consume his syrup while slobbering on his melting lollipop. You come closer to savor the rest of him, starting with his sweaty balls. They are delicate, yet thick and full, possessing a strong, musky aroma, one that exhilarates your feminine appetite.   
"What a big kitty you are. You smell so good."  
You praise him as if he is a god, inhaling his masculine scent like the pervert you are. In response, Meowscles bounces his cock in the air by flexing his pelvic muscles, letting you know there is more to explore.   
"The taste of that cock must be impeccable. There is no way I'm not trying it, even if it's too big to fit in my mouth."   
Excited, you take his cock into your mouth, attempting to deep throat him like a porn star but fail every time due to his disproportionate size. You massage the rest of him, feeling his throbbing veins and 8lb weight in your hands. Seeing you struggle, he holds your head and thrusts his hips forward, thus slipping down your narrow neck and stretching it without mercy. The feline purrs in response to your tightness, touching your neck and feeling the form of his cock. His manly, seductive meows tingle your ears and make you want to suck him hard. His succulent steak wiggles and leaks inside your deflowered neck, preparing it for the ultimate fucking. All you can do is breathe while imagining the enormous mass of come he is going to spray later. Your quivering hands hold his sturdy hips when he goes proceeds to go balls deep and hammer your depths, almost stifling you with his size. Despite your wish to rest for a second, the Shadow Agent has other things in mind. With relentless strength, he holds you in place and skullfucks you, stuffing every inch of your empty cum-pipe and tickling your esophagus with his mushroom cap. His heavy balls slap your neck with each thrust. The friction inside your throat feels extraordinary. It's as if he is touching an erogenous spot that you never knew existed but was always lingering there, ripe for affection. Every thrust magnifies that pleasure and causes your cunt to cream itself. You can barely open your eyes from the immense pleasure. He slaps your pretty face to awaken you from the trance, forcing you to suck his godly cock without wavering. Eventually, his thrusts accelerate, smashing your face flat until an explosion of sperm suddenly fills your slutty gullet to the brim, bursting out of your mouth, as the enraptured feline mews in delight. When he withdraws, a thick, viscous string of white dangles from his swollen cap attached to your lips. You guzzle it all down as if you didn't drink for days, letting him plant the remaining droplets on your face afterward.  
"Mee-ow."  
He continues to speak to you, but, sadly, you don't understand, except his charming expression. Once you rise, you throw away your jacket and attempt to undress, but it's too much of a hassle. You need to fuck him immediately. You hold your tits and press them against his fat cock and balls.  
"You fucking want them, don't you? They're heavy with milk, so you'll love them. A big kitty like you needs nourishment. Yeah, rub them hard, you pervert."  
"Meow, meow?"   
He rips your suit's chest area with his claws, letting the two udders pop out, which are larger than they were under the compression of the suit. Fascinated with your motherly milk sacks, he stares at them with his rapist smile, then rubs his cock between them while you lick its veinous skin and press your tits together. His balls bounce under your chest, still heavy, loading all that come for you. He pumps out a few more sperm, groaning, then eventually ejaculates in pulsating jets, making it rain on you. After that, you stand up, and he gourmandizes on both of your nipples by pressing your jugs together, making you lose control. Milk begins to trickle, and the more pressure is added, the more generous the torrential flow becomes until the lewd kitten has to chug it all. While doing so, he reaches for your clit, purring as he feels it twitch under the cloth. Then, in an instant, your lips are connected with his, and his tongue touches yours, twirling around it. His sweet mouth intoxicates you with its warmth and love. He draws you closer to him, squeezing your tits against his perspiring chest in a fervent embrace, smothering you with undiluted love. He ends the impassioned kiss with nibbles on your lower lip, unable to resist his urges. He caresses your moist region with his golden claws, knowing your tremoring pussycat thirsts for his warm milk.   
"Ooh, yes. Right there. That's the spot."  
You moan, surprised by his dexterity, the way he smiles as he flicks your clothed jellybean. Desperate, you split open the suit farther downward with Meowscles' help to expose your hairless, juicy cunt that has a fragrance so potent it further tumefies his womb-wrecker. He lays you down on a table, inhales your scent, and gives your tight pussycat a tongue bath, relishing every inch of your bottom like its candy.  
"Meow, meow?"  
"Ooh, that's it. Right there."  
During the poon-job, he pulls back his claws and stimulates your g-spot, listening to your rhapsodic moans elevate as he rubs harder while mouthing your tiny marshmallow. You are on the verge of orgasm, but he denies you the release, insisting he takes advantage of the opportunity a bit longer to savor your plump bottom. You wish you could make yourself come manually, but he won't allow it. To further intensify the sensations, he neglects your aching clit, leaving it swollen and begging for attention, and fingers your asshole instead. But he does not abandon your cunt completely, and occasionally teases you with some oral service, kissing the tip of your jelly bean, driving you wild. After a prolonged sensuous minute has passed, he takes your rigid jelly into his mouth and moves his head in arbitrary directions, rubbing your g-spot harder, until, in an instant, you scream in pleasure and ejaculate all over him like a manic sprinkler, the sight of which excites his veinous cock.  
"Meow, meow, meow!"  
He praises you, caressing your thighs in adoration and giving your bon-bon one last kiss. He then rises and places his throbbing cock on top of your belly, imagining how deep he will go inside your moist birth canal. Like a drunk whore, you incessantly beg him to fuck you senseless, mewing as he holds your legs and presses his juicy tip against your pussy, rubbing it. You've had sizable dildos shoved up there, and even endured childbirth. Therefore, fucking something that's the size of an arm will be effortless.  
"Fuck my pussy with your monster cock. Make me your slut, you fucking animal!"  
"Meow, meow?"  
"Yes, I'll join Shadow. I will do anything."  
The agent simpers at your pathetic need for his cock, and can hardly wait for his seed to froth your womb. He penetrates your sweaty cunt with his tip, then expands your tight canal with the rest of his throbbing meat, pushing his hips forward as far as possible till he is balls deep. When his frosting cap meets with your c-spot, your eyes roll back, overwhelmed by an electrical surge of pleasure across your whole body. The virile feline steadily moves his hips, his fat balls slapping your ass, gradually going faster as you beg for more. Meanwhile, he continues to drink from your obese milk sacks, making you lose control.   
"Ah, yes! Suck the milk from my big, fat tits!"  
He smiles at your words, fucking you harder and harder, your jiggling tits bouncing fiercely. A phallic shape bulges under your skin, rising each time he thrusts his enormous cock into you. Your cervix buzzes from each impact, intensifying the mind-numbing pleasure every second and rendering you orgasmic and retarded. He slaps your tits, ass, and face several times to punish you for being such a vile whore and letting you know who's boss. Your body is his, and you love it that way.  
"You nasty, fucking nigger cat! Fucking fuck me, you filthy beast. Punish me for being a pervert. Punish me for bestiality. Oh, yes! That's it!"  
By now, your body is feverishly hot and stiff. You can scarcely articulate, except utter orgiastic sounds, along with an absurd expression of pleasure that amuses Mr. Meowscles. Nearing climax, he fucks you harder, delighted with your tightness, and a bit curious to see your reaction when he spews inside your worthless cock-pipe. His grip tightens on your hips as he smashes into you with visceral passion, finally sensing a gushing stream pouring from his throbbing cock. He comes inside you, most of his load spilling onto the ground due to the rapid gushing from your pussycat. Your pussy juice is like a waterfall. Your eyes are rolled back, your oval mouth remains agape with your tongue lolling out, eliciting lustful sounds of joy. Of course, there is not enough room inside your tight womb, so he withdraws and spatters his cream on your tits. He groans as he rubs against your mouth, then your lactating mammaries, glad to have such a docile, beautiful queen. Enrapt, you lift your dizzy head to see the nasty boy lathering you with his vanilla, purring. Such delicacy must not go to waste! You mumble to him to come closer, and he does. You grab his cock and take it down your warm throat, letting it leak inside for a while. He groans and pumps out more come, delighted with your hunger for his fat cock. You slurp on his fat balls, as well, worshiping him, calling him your daddy. His glowing red eyes lovingly gaze at you as your luscious lips kiss his dumplings.  
"Meow-ow."  
He purrs, caressing your head, probably saying, "Good girl." The storm's getting closer, but you don't care, and neither does Meowscles who is now fondling your fat ass. He turns you around on the table and tears more of the fabric to reveal your two succulent globes. Beads of sweat land on your squishy cheeks, and you notice Meowscles panting heavily into your ear as he leans on top of you, pressing his enormous cock between your ass cheeks. You've never had anal sex and always deemed it dirty and painful. However, you forever regret those thoughts when his bulbous tip spreads your chocolate starfish and plunges deep inside your shit canal, using his secretion as a lube. A surge of euphoria overwhelms you to the point you squeal and beg him to annihilate your ass with his cock, which he immediately accepts.   
"Harder, Meowscles! Harder! Fucking destroy me with your big, fat cock! Oh, I love you so much! You big, fucking swole cat!"  
The feeling of him inside your ass is like being impaled by a colossal cock in a cosmic way, filling you with love, pleasure, and sperm. The feeling intensifies from each thrust until you're too inebriated to speak.  
He clasps your waist and watches your ass bounce in rhythm with his thrusts, jackhammering you while you reach for your swollen clit. The friction from his throbbing cock is so good your eyes roll back, your clit spasms, and you spontaneously orgasm multiple times, squirting again.  
You turn to see the adorable look on his face as he also nears climax, delighting in your tight, juicy asshole. Then, within seconds, his cock-milk inundates your fudge-pipe to such an excessive degree that it bursts out, making a messy puddle of thick frosting on the floor. He nuzzles up against you and purrs, letting his drained cock pulsate inside your body, enjoying the warmth and tightness. Both of you cuddle in a state of bliss, sated. You can't stop thinking about the next time you will meet him again. Your passion for cat-sex is too powerful to deny. You need him more than you need water or food, so you ask him a crucial question.  
"Meowscles, can I join your team?"  
"Meow-ow-oww."


End file.
